Don't give up on me
by Warrior from beyond
Summary: Goten's grandson recounts his grandmother's last few hours.  Song fic.  REVIEW.


The tall silent warrior walked slowly through the street with a fifteen-year-old boy walking quickly at his side. Both warriors had jet-black hair and coal black eyes. The older warrior was using a cane as he walked. His jet-black hair still stuck out in every direction even after his sixty years of life. His grandson's black hair was shorter and spikier.

"Grandpa" the youth murmured. "Where are we going?"

"I want you to walk with me and read this." Goten pulled a letter from his shirt pocket and handed it to his grandson before he walked into the church they had stopped at. Silently he settled his weight in one of the pews and bowed his head.

_I read a note my grandma wrote  
back in 1923  
grandpa kept it in his coat  
and he showed it once to me_

_he said boy you might not understand  
but a long, long time ago  
grandmas daddy didn't like me none  
but i loved your grandma so_

_we had this crazy plan to meet and run away together  
get married in the first town we came to and live forever  
but nailed to the tree where we were suppose to meet instead  
i found this letter and this is what it said:  
_

_if you get there before i do  
don't give up on me  
I'll meet you when my chores are through  
I don't know how long I'll be  
but I'm not gonna let you down  
darling wait and see  
and between now and then  
until I see you again  
I'll be lovin' you  
love, me  
_

_  
I read those words just hours before my grandma passed away  
in the doorway of the church where me and grandpa stopped to pray_

Goten's grandson lifted his head and watched as Goten continued to pray softly. Finally Goten lifted his head and smiled hopelessly at him.

"Come on Markus" Goten whispered. He rose to his feet. "Let's on home."

Markus reached out to help his grandfather up but Goten shook his head and rose carefully to his feet still as strong as he had been when he was seventeen and had run away with Marron after her chores. Silently he walked through the door and walked back down the road. Markus stared after his grandfather then quietly walked after him. The two walked briskly toward the edge of town to the large house where Goten, his wife Marron and Markus lived.

"Goten, Markus" a soft voice called.

Goten and Markus moved quickly into the living room to see Marron leaning heavily on the couch. Her soft blonde hair had long since turned white and her once jet-black eyes had faded into a light charcoal color. She smiled slightly then frowned as she collapsed against the couch.

Instantly Goten was right beside his wife holding her tightly to himself.

"Go get the doctor."

Markus nodded quickly then ran back out of the house toward the small doctor's office. He ran in and yelled for the doctor. "Grandma is sick."

The doctor looked up calmly and stared at Markus.

"I'll be there in an hour. Run home and be with your grandmother."

Markus stared at the doctor for a long moment before he wandered back toward the door. He heard the doctor behind him.

"Are you going to go?" a patient asked.

"Nah" the doctor said. "We are going to let old Marron die this time. Now one should have lived this long."

Marcus turned his head back toward the doctor's waiting room but didn't respond. Quietly he walked out of the building and walked back toward his house. He walked in and walked up the stairs toward his grandparent's room. He paused in the doorway and stared as Goten sat on the edge of the bed watching his wife. Marron's eyes fluttered closed for a long moment then she forced them open and smiled into Goten's face.

_  
I know I've never seen him cry  
in all my fifteen years  
but as he said these words to her  
his eyes filled up with tears_

Goten leaned toward his mate and spoke softly. "if you get there before I do don't give up on me I'll meet you when my chores are through I don't know how long I'll be but I'm not gonna let you down darling wait and see and between now and then until I see you again I'll be lovin' you, love, me and between now and then until i see you again I'll be lovin' you love, me."

Marron grinned slightly as she looked up into her husband's face. Tears were in both of their eyes. Markus stepped back away from the door and walked back down the stairs to give them the chance to be alone.

_if you get there before i do  
don't give up on me  
I'll meet you when my chores are through  
i don't know how long I'll be  
but I'm not gonna let you down  
darling wait and see  
and between now and then  
until i see you again  
I'll be lovin' you  
love, me_

_and between now and then  
until i see you again  
I'll be lovin' you  
love, me_

Markus smiled as he leaned back watching his own grandchildren gather around him listening as he recounted his grandmother's death.

"Again, again Grandpa" the little girl yelled. "Sing it again."

Markus laughed softly as he picked his youngest granddaughter up and held her in his lap.

"You really like that song don't you. And the story of your great-great-grandparents."

The group of six laughed and nodded their heads as Markus smiled and sang the song once more.

_I read a note my grandma wrote  
back in 1923  
grandpa kept it in his coat  
and he showed it once to me_

_he said boy you might not understand  
but a long, long time ago  
grandmas daddy didn't like me none  
but I loved your grandma so_

_we had this crazy plan to meet and run away together  
get married in the first town we came to and live forever  
but nailed to the tree where we were suppose to meet instead  
I found this letter and this is what it said:_

_if you get there before I do  
don't give up on me  
I'll meet you when my chores are through  
I don't know how long I'll be  
but I'm not gonna let you down  
darling wait and see  
and between now and then  
until I see you again  
I'll be lovin' you  
love, me_

_I read those words just hours before my grandma passed away  
in the doorway of the church where me and grandpa stopped to pray_

_I know I've never seen him cry  
in all my fifteen years  
but as he said these words to her  
his eyes filled up with tears_

_if you get there before I do  
don't give up on me  
I'll meet you when my chores are through  
i don't know how long I'll be  
but I'm not gonna let you down  
darling wait and see  
and between now and then  
until I see you again  
I'll be lovin' you  
love, me_

_and between now and then  
until I see you again  
I'll be lovin' you  
love, me_


End file.
